warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gray Wing
|pastaffie=Rogue |age = Unknown |death = Unknown |postdeath = Unknown |namest=Kit: Known/Given: Rogue: Leader: |namesl=''Unknown'' Gray WingRevealed on Vicky's Facebook page Gray Wing GraystarRevealed on Vicky's facebook page |familyt = Mother: Sister: Brothers: Foster Son: |familyl = Quiet Rain Fluttering Bird Sky, Jagged Peak Thunder |mentors = Unknown |apps = None |livebooks=''The Sun Trail'' |deadbooks=''None'' }} Graywing is a sleek, dark gray tom with golden eyes and a slashed ear. History In the Dawn of the Clans Arc ''The Sun Trail :Gray Wing is a cat living in the cave in the mountains with the ancient cats. :When voting to leave or stay in the mountains, he votes to stay, to the sadness of his brother Clear Sky. After the vote, all the cats who voted to leave go, except for Jagged Peak, who is still a kit. When Jagged Peak disappears, Gray Wing is sent to go and find Jagged Peak and join the others. :He later meets a rogue named Storm and starts to develop a crush on her, and he notices Turtle Tail, a tribemate, acting unhappy at this. It is later revealed that Storm is in love with Clear Sky, and is expecting his kits. Gray Wing is dismayed at this. :Storm decides to join Clear Sky's group until she finds out Clear Sky banished Jagged Peak for falling off a tree and not being able to do anything for the group. Storm runs away to Twolegplace. :After Storm runs away, Gray Wing brings Jagged Peak to his group and goes to Twolegplace in search of Turtle Tail, now living with kittypet Bumble to see if they know where storm is. Turtle Tail seems hesitant to answer. :Gray Wing came back with a rabbit to offer to Storm and her three new kits. When he is at Twolegplace again, he learns Storm's place (a monster den) is being torn down by monsters. Storm dies after telling Gray Wing to say to Clear Sky she is sorry. Two of her kits, die, but a golden tom later named Thunder lived. :Gray Wing brings Thunder to Clear Sky and tells his brother the whole story. Clear Sky is distraught, as he also had lost his first mate, Bright Stream, to a hawk during the journey. He refuses to take in Thunder for his son would be a constant reminder of Storm, and Gray Wing brings Thunder to the moor, where a queen, Hawk Spring, nurses him. : In the Field Guide Arc Battles of the Clans :Ashfoot explains that Graywing was a leader of WindClan a very long time ago. He was a famed tactician who came up with many battle techniques, especially for WindClan. He is often called by the name Graywing the Wise, even to the present days of the Clans. He came up with these tactics using small stones and claw markings as well as markings from sticks on the floor of his den. Graywing developed tactics for each and every sort of battle, including tactics for WindClan, who do not have an easy time with surprise attacks due to their exposed territory on the moor. Graywing won the honor of being one of the greatest leaders in all the Clans' history, because of his attention to battle strategy. Graywing realized that a very important element of a battle was the position of the warriors before and during battle. Trivia *It was revealed on Vicky's Facebook page that Graywing did have the -star suffix, but is remembered by his Clanmates as Graywing. *Vicky confirmed that Graywing and Gray Wing are indeed the same cat. Character Pixels Family Members '''Foster Son:' :Thunder: Mother: :Quiet Rain: Brothers: :Jagged Peak: : Sky: Sister: :Fluttering Bird: Nephews/Nieces: :Two unnamed kits: Deceased, Residence Unknown Nephew: :Thunder: Tree References and Citations Category:Males Category:WindClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character